Previous studies with the ethanol preferring (P and HAD) and ethanol nonpreferring (NP and LAD) rats have been concerned primarily with contrasting the lines for ethanol self-administration and for the behavioral consequences of ethanol exposure. The intent of the proposed series of experiments is a more general behavioral characterization of the P and NP lines of rats. When significant differences are determined, the experiments will be replicated with the corresponding HAD and LAD lines of rats. The overall goal of this proposal is a better understanding of behavioral traits that are associated with a genetic predisposition to excessive ethanol consumption and alcoholism. The proposal can be divided into three objectives. The first objective will be a survey of the performance of the P and NP rats in tests of anxiety, emotionality and their reactivity to appetitive and aversive stimuli. Central to this objective will be the extent to which the behaviors of the P and NP rats resemble differences previously observed between the Syracuse high (SHA) and low (SLA) avoidance rats, respectively, since the SHA rats have been found to drink significantly more ethanol than the SLA rats. Direct comparisons with the Syracuse lines should aid in establishing a profile of relevant behavioral characteristics that are associated with alcohol preference and nonpreference. The second portion of the proposal will be concerned with an evaluation of differences between the P and NP rats in the self-administration of reinforcers other than ethanol. The lines will be compared for the reinforcing efficacy of oral non-drug substances such as sucrose and saccharin and for the intravenous self-administration of barbiturates, opiates and psychostimulants. The third approach taken in the proposal will be the assessment of the response of P and NP rats to the effects of drugs other than ethanol. The P and NP rats will be tested for the development of conditioned taste aversion to amphetamine and morphine, for the development of tolerance to pentobarbital, and for the locomotor response to amphetamine and fluoxetine. It is expected that the planned studies will be completed within the proposed timetable and will yield important findings regarding the behaviors associated with the genetic predisposition to alcohol preference and alcoholism in this animal model.